In order to perform transmissions within a wireless communications network, transmission resources (channel related) of the wireless communications network need to be allocated by a device of the wireless communications network in charge of coordinating the resources usage. Such transmission resources depend on the type of wireless communications network to be considered. Such transmission resources can thus be time and frequency resources, codes in CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) wireless communications networks, frequencies in OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) wireless communications networks, time slots in TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) wireless communications networks.
For instance, considering time and frequency resources, time is first divided into frame periods, in which frames are respectively transmitted according to a predefined format. Each frame period comprises time slots of equal size, which thus define time resources. Plural frequencies or frequency bands are available to perform transmissions, which thus define frequency resources. Distinct fields of a single frame can then rely on distinct frequency resources. Usage of one such frequency or frequency band during one such time slot defines one time and frequency resource. Time and frequency resources are typically represented using a grid, with frequency resources represented on one axis and time resources represented on another axis.
Resources allocation shall generally be signalled within the wireless communications network in order, for each communication device of the wireless communications network, to be able to determine via which transmission resources the transmissions are expected to effectively occur. Signalling is typically performed in a fixed field of each frame, in a broadcast mode. It means that signalling relies on robust modulation and coding scheme in order to attempt overcoming the worst interference cases that under which the wireless communications network is supposed to operate. Such a configuration for transmitting signalling information is therefore not spectrally efficient, which impacts the wireless communications network performance.
It is desirable to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
It is more particularly desirable to improve the performance of such wireless communications network for what concerns signalling information transmission for notifying communication devices of the wireless communications network how transmission resources are allocated per frame.